


Колокол

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: О чем говорят голоса в развалинах королевского дворца Лордерона?..





	Колокол

Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как — горьким отзвуком прошлого — звонит колокол в опустевшем дворце? Не слышал? Так подойди ближе, прислушайся, не бойся. Нет. Это воет ветер в руинах. А это отдаются между стен радостные крики тех, кто умер здесь в тот-самый-день.  
Ближе  
Ближе  
Встань в круг  
Наклонись к самому боку, холодному и замшелому, покрытому росой, как предсмертной испариной. Слышишь? Ты слышишь?

_Бом, боммм, боммм_.

Высоко и радостно — даже не верится, что этот колокол горожане, смеясь, называли набатом. А как еще звенеть колоколу в день великой победы?..

...Вернулся из дальнего похода наследник короля, вернулся — высокий, могучий и статный. Вернулся с великой победой. Не грозит больше беда королевству, не умрут от чумы его жители, не встанут бессловесной и жестокой нежитью на радость врагу. Убита тварь, что пыталась отравить эту землю. Убита — и не поднимется больше.

Звони, колокол, ликуйте, люди. Скоро уже новому быть королю. Прежний стар и немощен, время ему отступиться, время уйти с дороги сына...

...только не хочет ждать молодой принц, надоело ему быть мечом и молотом своего отца. Сегодня сядет он на трон, сегодня — и ни днем позже. Ни ждать, ни спрашивать он не хочет — как во вражескую землю, пришел он в свой город. Отравлено Скорбью его сознание, затуманился разум. Он пойдет навстречу своему королю-отцу, и обнажит меч... в грудь, со скрипом и всхлипом, прямо в распростертые объятья, как в самые бесценные ножны, легко и радостно войдет ледяной меч. И сядет убийца на трон, и ляжет кровь на лепестки, которыми осыпали победителя.

И сломается опора, и рухнет колокол, и разобьется. И будет вечно звонить в тишине.

Послушай, ты слышишь?  
_Бом, бом, бомммм..._

Пройди дальше, в опустевший тронный зал — ты увидишь, что ветер не занес его листьями, что в нем не прогнили своды, что мыши не загадили его цветной мозаичный пол. Впрочем, во дворце нет мышей. Крысы, мыши, вороны — все это вовне. Во дворе. В лесу, которым стали окрестности замка. Здесь не место живым. А мы?.. Ну, мы — отдельный разговор.

Ты видишь? — в мозаичный яркий круг перед троном, кажется, падает свет. Если прижмуриться, если не всматриваться — может показаться, что там, снаружи, ясный день. Ясный-ясный, как тот, когда молодой принц вернулся в свой город с победой... с той поры не было здесь ясного дня. Ты ведь знаешь — если выйти наружу, увидишь черное небо и резкие тени, как в полнолуние, но луны в небе не будет. Ты знаешь: снаружи ползет по долинам, вползает на холмы, вопреки силе притяжения, зависает в воздухе мутный туман, бликующий в темноте. Ты знаешь, что в канавах и рвах светится зеленью яд.

Встань в центре, прислушайся. Здесь тени прошлого ведут разговор — вечный, повторяющийся, раз за разом, вечно, по кругу, раз за разом, повторяющийся вечный спор. Прислушайся — и, может быть, ты разберешь слова.

...А впрочем — не прислушивайся, не надо. Говорят, если слушать этот разговор слишком внимательно — поселится шепот в голове, чей-то голос, что вечно, по кругу, раз за разом рассказывает эту невеселую историю. Не трогай, не тревожь их. Пусть они говорят, двое мертвых, ушедших своими путями, один в Свет, другой — в вечную Пустоту.

...что, ты слышишь больше? Возможно. Да, возможно. В тот день здесь были не только эти двое, и не только им, о нет, не только им есть что обсудить между собой. 

Иди дальше, не бойся. Ничего страшного здесь больше нет. Смотри, вот стоит каменная могила старого короля, смотри, горят вокруг нее светильники. Ожившим мертвецам не потревожить его покоя, презренному сыну не осквернить его тела — больше, чем то уже сделал он. Посмотришь чуть дальше — в узкий проход. Там те самые мертвецы несут свое вечное дежурство, и кто бы сказал, кого они охраняют и от чего? Тех ли, что извне мог бы вторгнуться в подземелья дворца, в катакомбы, руины и переходы под ним, в лабиринт, полный неживой жизни и ожившей смерти? Или же они охраняют от тех, подземных, пустую могилу последнего истинного короля?..

Никто не знает. Не узнаешь и ты.

Там, в дворцовом парке, есть кладбище, и темные его плиты расколоты, и не прочитать надписей на них. Иди туда, иди. Ты сам знаешь, какое место там — твое. Ляг в темный просевший провал, скрести руки на груди, смотри на небо пересохшими глазами и жди рассвета.

Однажды он обязательно будет.

Однажды зазвонит колокол, и жемчугом станут стены дворца, и розовые-сиреневые-желтые тени окрасят их, как румянец нежно трогает щеки невесты.

Жди, слушай.

Ты слышишь, слышишь, слышишь, как звенит колокол?

Слышишь ли ты, тыслышишьслышишьслышишшшш...


End file.
